<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【忘羡】江山笑（番外三） by YE1207</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878478">【忘羡】江山笑（番外三）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YE1207/pseuds/YE1207'>YE1207</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wangxian - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WangXian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YE1207/pseuds/YE1207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>WangXian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【忘羡】江山笑（番外三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>魔改/忘羡双重生。<br/>魏无羡乱葬岗身死后双双重生<br/>并无问灵十三载。</p><p>BGM：长安的少年|明月天涯<br/>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>兰陵金氏和云梦江氏的盛大联姻无人不知，这半月，兰陵和云梦家家如临喜事。</p><p>金子轩搁置下繁忙的公事，一遍一遍往返于莲花坞和金麟台间，确认大婚事宜。</p><p>后来金夫人干脆亲自上阵，请帖、礼金一一过目，金麟台的布置也亲历亲为。可见兰陵金氏的重视。</p><p>莲花坞相对来说悠闲许多。江枫眠负责外来宾客的核对，虞紫鸢负责江厌离的嫁妆和嫁衣。</p><p>谁能想到虞夫人还有这般心灵手巧的一面，拿出来的崭新嫁衣，竟然是她亲手缝制的。</p><p>金凤舞天，金莲圣洁。</p><p>金子轩送来的凤冠霞披也非常华美。</p><p>江厌离整个人都变得更加艳丽，不自在地说：“总觉得太奇怪了，阿娘，这样真的好看吗？”</p><p>虞紫鸢大气地一甩手：“自信些，阿离，你愿意嫁给金子轩，是他的福气。”</p><p>江澄重重点头：“阿姐你就是平时穿得太素雅，这么一打扮，哪个仙子能比得上你。”</p><p>“阿澄不要打趣我。”江厌离温柔地笑着转了两圈，“像梦一样，感觉好幸福啊。要是阿羡能赶回来就好了，阿澄，信还没有送出去吗？”</p><p>“早就送去了，估计正在回家的路上。放心吧姐姐，魏无羡怎么可能错过你的大婚呢，他巴不得来损损金子轩。”江澄劝解道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大婚当日，魏无羡还是没回来，江厌离有些郁郁寡欢。</p><p>在虞紫鸢的陪领下，穿着火红的嫁衣缓缓步出莲花坞。</p><p>金子轩已经等候多时。</p><p>江澄和金子轩的面色一样有些低沉，魏无羡没回来，想想都知道江厌离现在是什么心情。</p><p>“吉时到，上轿！”</p><p>江厌离沉默许久，终于还是踏上轿辇。</p><p>婚轿启程的一瞬间，所有人都听到一曲轻快柔和的笛音从天上传来。</p><p>笛声婉转悠扬，似乎还掺杂灵力，吸引着无数雀鸟前来盘旋。是极其祥瑞之征兆。</p><p>几乎在听到笛音的那一刻，江澄和金子轩都松了口气。</p><p>江厌离也从轿子里探出头来：“是阿羡吗，阿羡来了是不是？”</p><p>江澄轻哼一声：“引人注目，是是是，魏无羡来啦，阿姐可以安心成婚了吧。”</p><p>江厌离娇嗔地瞪他：“我这不是担心他嘛。”</p><p>这下，所有人都注意到，迎亲队伍上空，两个俊美的少年齐齐御剑而随，一脸笑相的少年吹着笛子引着百鸟围绕婚轿慢慢飞翔。</p><p>江澄不禁感慨，当初魏无羡说要让江厌离的大礼风风光光，几十年内都为人称道、提及便叹为观止。没想到这家伙真的做到了，而且让人想忘记都难。</p><p>世家仙子，哪个能有这般门面，千百只鸟儿相送。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到了兰陵，众人纷纷问魏无羡此曲何名。</p><p>魏无羡霸气地勾唇一笑：“百鸟朝凤。”</p><p>一时间，前来宴席的宾客皆是艳羡。这是把江厌离当成百鸟之王的凤凰一样出嫁啊。</p><p>魏无羡又道：“金子轩金宗主，我师姐就是江家的凤，即便到了你这金麟台，也是江家最为尊贵的女儿。”</p><p>“你可要好好珍惜呀，师姐夫。”</p><p>江澄正要叮嘱他大场合还是别让金子轩这个宗主难堪，但是这一句姐夫，就足够金子轩眉开眼笑。</p><p>“你俩都放心，我定会尊重阿离疼爱阿离，不会给你们收拾我的机会。”金子轩拍着胸脯保证，引得大家发笑。</p><p>魏无羡见此情景，更为放心。这个金子轩真的改变了很多，也不那么好面子了，师姐可以继续幸福地生活。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>江厌离的大婚更为繁琐，条条框框的比魏无羡的婚事都复杂。</p><p>不过这么温馨的场合，再冗杂魏无羡也一样不落地观看，时不时与蓝忘机交头接耳探讨刚刚看到的环节如何。</p><p>蓝忘机一边与他应和，一边带着他往蓝家桌席走去。</p><p>“父亲，叔父，兄长。”蓝忘机端正地施了一礼。</p><p>“见过父...父亲、叔父，大哥。”魏无羡随他一起叫人。</p><p>“怎么样，这半年玩得可尽兴？”青蘅君笑着问。</p><p>“特别好！”魏无羡心直口快地说道，“呃，不过蓝湛可想家了，就是我太贪玩了所以才......”</p><p>“没关系，你不用替他辩解，我又不是那么刻板之人。”青蘅君摆摆手不在意。</p><p>蓝启仁侧目，心道：兄长口中刻板之人，呵，怕不是在说我吧。</p><p>蓝曦臣和孟瑶也纷纷询问他们两个都去过哪里，觉得哪里有趣，特别是孟瑶，年纪小，好奇的事情更多。</p><p>“呦，小矮子。”薛洋蹦过来揪住孟瑶的帽子：“干嘛呢，这么多人聚着？”</p><p>孟瑶气得牙痒痒：“你这个个头，好意思说我！”</p><p>“我才几岁，你都几岁了，小爷我还能长，你能吗？”薛洋语气还是那么流氓，被魏无羡揪着耳朵拎起来：“小崽子，我不在你很威风啊？”</p><p>“哎呦，师父你怎么回来了，疼疼疼，老祖快松手！”薛洋抱着耳朵，在魏无羡的注视下怂成一个球：“哎呀，我可用功了，没给你惹乱子，不信你问蓝老先生。”</p><p>“洋哥哥，说谎。”阿苑咬着手指斥责薛洋的恶劣行径。</p><p>被提及的蓝启仁面色难言，逼迫自己冷静道：“魏无羡，你为何不带他一起走呢，你才是他的师父。”</p><p>“我和蓝湛......不是，我俩......哎呀怎么解释，反正我俩也怕被打扰嘛。”魏无羡有些不好意思，“毕竟带着个孩子，怎么都不方便啦，还是麻烦叔父帮忙教育，我们都非常相信叔父你教书育人的才能。”</p><p>蓝忘机无奈地敲敲薛洋的脑袋：“不可任性。”</p><p>薛洋看着蓝忘机指向魏无羡：“你就纵容他，哼。等小爷长大了，也找个纵容我的！”</p><p>众人：“......”</p><p> </p><p>远在抱山散人身边修炼的晓星尘打了个大大的喷嚏。</p><p>“怎么了星尘？”</p><p>“无事师父，可能有些许着凉。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金子轩那边拜完三拜就抱着江厌离送去洞房，然后回来挨个敬酒。</p><p>魏无羡哪能放过他，拉着江澄一个劲儿地灌他。</p><p>酒过三巡，魏无羡好像突然想起来什么，拦住继续倒酒的江澄，说：“咳咳，要不轻点灌，到时候遭罪的还是师姐......”</p><p>江澄一开始没明白何意，被聂怀桑小声解释一番才恍然大悟，然后立刻给了魏无羡一个暴栗：“魏无羡，你个臭流氓！”</p><p>魏无羡：“？”江澄你突然这么大吼一声很容易让人误会的，你看你看蓝湛都被你喊过来了！</p><p>“怎么了？”蓝忘机疑惑问道。</p><p>江澄正要实实在在地解释，被聂怀桑捂着嘴巴拖走：“你可给他们都留点面子吧。”</p><p>魏无羡也不再理闹哄哄的场子，搂着蓝忘机的脖子往金子轩给他们安排的寝室走。</p><p>“二哥哥，这儿咱们还没睡过呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知道是不是金麟台大婚的缘故，每个寝室都是红艳艳的，挂着灯笼和红烛，门户贴着双喜。</p><p>魏无羡的面容在红烛光下越发俊俏，蓝忘机不禁喉头滚动，轻轻吻上他的额头、眼睛、鼻子，然后在薄唇上流连忘返。</p><p>两人在新婚之夜尝了情欲的滋味后，愈发不能节制，几乎每天都要缠绵一番。</p><p>魏无羡的那一处早已适应了蓝忘机的庞然大物，草草扩张两下便温顺得像个兔子，讨好地缠着蓝忘机的手指吸吮。</p><p>这次大概是因为情景使然，蓝忘机的前戏做的格外仔细，像是初次那样顾及，怕伤了魏无羡。</p><p>蓝忘机粗壮的性器撑开小穴，一寸一寸向深处顶去。</p><p>蹭过腺体时，魏无羡忍不住抓紧蓝忘机的脊背，轻轻哼出悦耳的声音。</p><p>等到终于一吞到底，两人皆是松了口气，心满意足的拥抱着对方喘息。</p><p>察觉魏无羡已经完全适应，穴肉开始缠着肉棒讨要时，蓝忘机提起他的脚踝，把人按在床榻上，腰部一前一后地开始用力操弄。</p><p>魏无羡趴在下面，肩膀撑起腰身塌下，形成一道流畅又极美的曲线，肌肉并起，充满张力。</p><p>性感得令蓝忘机不能自己，顶撞的频率愈发加快。</p><p>性器又重又深地在湿软的小穴中摩擦，里面像是着了火一般灼烫着两人，魏无羡的呼吸紊乱，呜咽声和抽气声接连漏出，其中更掺杂着蹭过那一处敏感时的呻吟。</p><p>蓝忘机眸中闪烁着欲火，紧紧盯着魏无羡的表情，痴迷地嘬吻着他颈间的软肉，叼起来吸吮。</p><p>啧啧的水声混合着啪啪的拍打声，听的两人浑身都更加敏感。</p><p>魏无羡伸手勾住蓝忘机的脖子，就着插入的姿势自己翻了个身，“二哥哥，腰疼，让我在上面待会儿吧。”</p><p>蓝忘机喘着粗气，帮他正了正姿势，骑乘进的更深，魏无羡忍不住叫出声来。</p><p>魏无羡也是个寻求刺激的，像是探寻自己的极限一样，大开大合地上下吞吐着粗大的性器，抬起屁股几乎将那物吐出，又猛地坐下深吞至底，然后再受不住地喘息呻吟。</p><p>惹得蓝忘机更加发狠地抬腰操他。</p><p>“呃...啊...啊...啊！二哥哥......不行了，太...太过了...”</p><p>魏无羡趴在蓝忘机的胸膛上讨饶。</p><p>不过蓝忘机根本停不下来，抱起他变着法子折腾，一下一下顶的魏无羡耸起又落下，宛如在云上沉浮。</p><p>“你自找的！”蓝忘机沉声道，然后继续奋力耕耘。</p><p>红烛摇曳，两人交融的倒影间只余下魏无羡拉长声的呻吟和求饶。</p><p> </p><p>这夜还未到亥时，长着呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>